My Aching Heart
by LunarGodess
Summary: Harry Potter has a lover that no-one suspected and together they will bring the light down. Rated M for violence and mature themes. See full warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Harry Potter has a lover that no-one expected.

**Pairing:**Voldemort/Harry

**Warnings:** Slash! Light Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Harry, Nice-ish Voldemort, Swearing, Heavy Violence and mentions of rape. You have been warned!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing the characters.

* * *

My first Voldemort/Harry Fanfiction.

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Just do it boy!" Shouted Vernon as he twisted the poor boy's arm back behind his head and dislocated the shoulder, Harry cried out in pain and Vernon clamped his hand over his nephew's mouth, "Shut up or your Aunt will hear us, now get on your hands and knees and do as i asked! I won't ask again!" Vernon growled. Harry complied and soon felt a harsh, ripping sensation as his own uncle entered him from behind, he woke up screaming..._

"What is it!" his lover asked in exasperation, this was the third night this week that the teen had woken up screaming.

"It...It was nothing...It was just a nightmare" Harry whispered between heavy breaths. "

"Oh, come now love, it's alright now. You're safe with me." Voldemort said lovingly, stroking one of Harry's pale cheeks and tucking a strand of hair behind the teen's ear.

Harry smiled up at Voldemort, "Yeah..." he said, "I know"

* * *

Okay, so this is barely an excuse for a chapter but at least it set the story and gave you an idea of what's to come.

**Chapter 2: **We find out what that nightmare was all about and what's happened to the rest of the magical world now that Harry and Voldemort are seeing each other.

Untill next time,

Adieu,

LunarGodess


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Harry Potter has a lover that no-one expected.

**Pairing:**Voldemort/Harry

**Warnings:** Slash! Light Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Harry, Nice-ish Voldemort, Swearing, Heavy Violence and mentions of rape. You have been warned!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing the characters.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! I guess this proves that I can start a fanfic without just giving up, which reminds me: To all my wolf's Rain fic readers, I don't know when the next update will be because right now I'm lacking some _serious_ inspiration. And so without further ado...

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry Potter lay in his bed or rather his lover's bed, He had spent so many nights in it now that it felt as though it were his own. If only it were but alas not because Dumbledore had done his best to keep Harry and his soulmate apart ever since the teen was born and know, although they had finally found each other and confessed their true feelings for each other, Harry was still forced to go to that school every single day, put on a fake mask of utmost happiness and he had to act like the light's perfect little angel that was going to fix everything and kill the dark lord even though that couldn't be any further from the truth.

Dumbledore had faked the prophecy, both Harry and Voldemort knew that, but they both knew that they had to play along without raising suspicion, so every now and again, Voldemort and Harry would plan a small raid together just so that Dumbledore, or "Dumblefuck" as Voldemort called him, would not get too suspicious. And of course, none of Voldemort's follower's were to know about him, not yet at least. Voldemort planned to introduce him to them soon though.

Harry reached out a hand sleepily, trying to find said lover but when he realised that the man had already got up for work, he sat up and checked the time.

"You bastard, you let me sleep in." said Harry in annoyance as he rushed past Voldemort on his way to the door so he co

* * *

uld apparate to Hogwarts's, "Dumbledore is going to skin me alive, this is the third time this month, Tom!"

"Good morning to you to" replied Voldemort sarcastically.

Harry growled low but stopped with a cheeky slap on the butt from a certain dark lord, Harry blushed but said nothing as he took the steps 3 at a time in an attempt to not be as late as he otherwise would have been.

-o-

Harry arrived at Hogwarts only 6 minutes into the first lesson, in any other lesson, he could've gotten away with it, but today's first lesson was potions and Snape still hated Harry, imagine his surprise if he knew that Harry James Potter was dating the Dark Lord of England, his face would be priceless and Harry knew that when it was revealed to the man, he would have to take a picture.

"Good Evening, Potter" greeted Snape sarcastically, "Where are your glasses today? Have you lost them, as well as your sense of time?"

_Oh shit, I must've left them at Tom's, _thought Harry, since his lover had corrected his sight, he kept trying to "lose" the annoying eyeware which made it twice as hard for Harry because he kept having to buy more pairs for school so Dumbledore didn't notice anything suspicious, nosy man.

"I broke them in Quidditch practice, sir" he lied

Snape sneered at him but said nothing more.

-o-

"So what really happened, Harry?" asked Ron at lunch when they were seated in the Great Hall.

"To what?" Harry asked with faked innocence, squinting.

"To your glasses of course, you didn't break them at Quidditch, you had them on afterwards."

"Oh, right" said Harry, "I tripped over Filch's cat and they fell off and smashed but I've got another pair in my trunk" It was true, ever since the second time they had gone 'missing' at Tom's manor, he kept a few pairs spare in his dorm for emergency.

"Oh, okay" said Ron through bites of his lunch, if the mountain of food before him could even be called that, it was more like a banquet on a plate!

-o-

Two hours later, at Riddle Manor, Harry sat in Voldemort's lap while said man went through the plans for the next raid on Hogsmeade.

"When are our deatheaters arriving?" Asked Harry.

"Ours?" Replied Voldemort in mock annoyance.

"Yeah, well, when we finally reveal my presence to them, the deal is that I get an equal half of all your property, including half of your deatheaters".

"Deal? What deal? And besides, they're not arriving for at least another hour yet".

"Hmmm...And when exactly _are_ you planning on revealing that the dark lord has a lover?"

"Well, as you know, I've been waiting for the perfect time to do so and I think that the time had finally come, you shall accompany me on our next raid on Hogsmeade as my lover, Corvus, and don't worry, the plans are for during the summer holidays so as not to inconvenience you and your 'Golden boy' pretence".

"Corvus? What does that mean?"

"It means 'raven' as in the beautiful, raven, colour of your hair"

Harry blushed at this and mumbled a short "thanks" under hus breath.

"No need to be embarrassed, my Corvus, I merely speak the truth" Smiled Voldemort.

Harry smiled back before remembering his summer plans, "What about the Dursley's, I always stay there during the holidays".

"Do not worry, it had been taken care of. Your relatives and Dumblefuck's spy next door have been placed under a rather strong imperio that they will remain under for as long as we need them to".

Harry chuckled at Voldemort's silly, little nickname for Dumbledore and felt better. He leaned against his lover's chest and sighed happily, he couldn't wait for the holidays.

Voldemort smiled, secretly, to himself, remembering the several crucios he had cast on the horrible muggles and the torturous curse of his own making he had placed on the disguisting, fat man, it was designed to make it's victim feel as if they're own blood was made of hot lava! He had also tried out another curse of his own making that he hasn't quite perfected yet which quite literally turned it's victims inside out and back over and over again without letting them die. He knew it was a monstrous curse but he also knew that the man had deserved it for what he had done to Harry, what kind of sick person tries to rape their own nephew, it was a miracle that the man hadn't succeded, or at least Harry hadn't told him so. Voldemort knew that Harry hadn't told him everything yet but would in his own time, all Voldemort knew was that if Vernon had raped Harry...there would be hell to pay!

* * *

Yay! Looooooong chapter. My hand are aching from writing this because I wrote it all in two sittings and the second sitting was two thirds off it, bear in mind that I wrote the last two thirds on my phone with stupid autocorrect mistakes every few seconds! Since when was Akoid anywhere near Ask?!

**Chapter 3:** Harry is introduced to the death eaters just before the raid where he shows the light just how powerful the dark lord's lover can be!

Until next time,

Adieu

LunarGodess


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Harry Potter has a lover that no-one expected.

**Pairings:** Voldemort/Harry

**Warnings: **Slash! Evil Dumbledore. Evil Harry. Nice-ish VVoldemort. Swearing, violence and mentions of rape. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing the characters.

* * *

To say Voldemort was mad was an understatement, the man was beyond livid! Why? Because that bloody whale of a man had confessed EVERYTHING under veagainrum, how DARE he even lay a finger on _his _Harry! Voldemort had to murder a whole muggle village in Wales _just_ to calm down! If he had his way, Harry would never step another foot outside his bed, never mind the manor, but the Dark Lord knew better than anyone how sneaky the boy was, no wonder the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin but that bloody old coot had made it so that anyone of his choice ended up in Gryffindor but that meant that many Gryffindors were natural Slytherins so Harry had no problems making friends. 'Speak of the devil...'

"Look, I swear I was going to tell you" Harry pleaded desperately, he had just come back from the dungeons where he had seen Vernon's mangled corpse alongside a bottle of Veritiserum and put two and two together.

"Save it!" hissed the Dark Lord "I don't want to know, you could've told me anytime!"

"And had you acting like this?!" Harry was on the brink of tears, Tom had never shouted at him before now

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to act then?!" He roared

Harry had had enough, he felt tears streaming down his face and turned away from the Dark Lord, he ran out of the throne room and into the Corridor where he cast a spell to mask his aura before racing away from the manor, he reached the apparition spot and apparated to Hogwarts, he knew it was a stupid move but that was the only place he knew he had friends who cared for him.

Meanwhile, the Dark Lord fell to the floor and for the first time since he became Voldemort', he cried. He curled up on the floor and knew he was broken inside, he needed his Harry and now he was lost.

-O-

"What the-"

"-fuck?"

The Weasley twins were a little more than surprised when Harry James Potter, savior of the light, appeared on George's bed with a loud crack at seven in the morning- crying.

Once they finally got him to calm down a little, they asked him what was wrong, he kept silent and frowned a little thinking what to tellthem.

" Oh, we get it" they chorused and with twin grins they continued, "trouble in paradise"

Harry's surprisemust have been evident as the twins faces lit up, "I think we got it George"

"I think we did, Fred"

Harry had to threaten them with some darker and less 'legal' spells to make sure they promised to tell no-one what he was about to tell them, he'd had enough of secrets. He set up some silencing wards before continuing to tell the twins everything about who he was and what he did.

Once he had finished, he looked worriedly at the two twins as they processed all the information, he would hate to have to kill them. Eventually, the two twins looked at him and his breath hitched in his throat as he waited for a reply.

"Wicked!" They both shouted

Harry shushed them but they said it was fine as everyone else in their dorm had Care of Magical Creatures first thing today at half seven so they were all in the Great Hall having breakfast. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, at least he didn't have to kill them...

-O-

Lucius Malfoy was walking the great halls of Riddle Manor, searching for the Dark Lord when he stumbled across a most peculiar sight, some kind of imposter was dressed as his lord and was sat against the wall...crying? No doubt, it was one of Dumbledore's new recruits that had realised that he was going to die today at the hands of the dark and how right he was, _the_ ever straight faced and stoic man suddenly felt a wave of giddiness as he sent a Crucio flying towards the man, his fun was soon destroyed as he realised that this was no imposter, the Dark Lord sent an Avada Kedavra towards Lucius and the ever dignified man braced himself for his death, wishing a final silent goodbye to his wife and son, he closed his eyes and tensed but to his surprise, the attack never hit.

Voldemort immediately realised who had hit him and was prepared to end him when he realised how suspicious he must have looked and dropped his wand so as to throw off his aim.

Lucius opened one eye cautiously and was surprised to see that the Dark Lord had decided to spare him, he hurriedly let out a string of both thank yous and apologies before bowing and rushing out the door, he had no idea what_ that_ was about and he promptly decided that he probably did not want to know. He rushed to the floo network, threw some of the green powder and said clearly "Malfoy Manor", he wanted to spend some time with his family as he realised how close he had come to losing them.

Meanwhile, the Dark Lord lay stunned on the floor wondering what the hell was happening, his thoughts were mixed and he felt like his head was about to explode when he realised that he _needed_ his Harry and he wasn't going to be all Dark Lordy or get angry until he found his lover again.

-O-

Two hours. It had been TWO HOURS and he was already missing his Tom. He wanted to go back there more than anything else in the world but what if he was still angry? What if he hadn't calmed down? _ What_ if he used one of the unforgiveables on Harry?!_  
_

Harry knew he was letting his mind run away with him but he couldn't stop it, no...he _wouldn't _stop it, he wanted an excuse to not go back, a real excuse, not just because he was scared or embarrased. He sighed, he had made up his mind and told the twins that he was going back.

"Good on ya' Harry" replied Fred

"And good luck" added George

"You'll need it" they said with joking grins

Harry sighed again, he feared they were right but nontheless, he had made up his mind and as Tom always said, he was a stubborn little brat. He threw off the spell that was masking his aura and was about to apparate back to the manor when smoke filled the space around him and strong arms held him from behind, he was about to panic when he felt the aura, Tom's, and he relaxed a little before he realised something and began to panic again.

"Tom, your aura! What if _he_ realises that you're here?"

"Relax, I am using a strong spell to mask it"

"How come I can sense it?"

"Because you are close to me in both body and soul whereas Dumblefuck is not so he will not sense it"

The twins broke out in laughter at the nickname and the Dark Lord was made aware of their presence for the first time, he growled and reached for his wand but Harry put a comforting hand over his and explained that they knew and they were on his side.

"You like doing that don't you?" Asked Voldemort

"Doing what?" Asked Harry

"Turning people evil"

"Are you kidding, we were evil before we'd ever even heard of you-" Started Fred

"-and even better...-" added George

"-We made evil cool!" They chorused

Voldemort looked between the twins as they spoke and when they finished he opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to think of something to say when Harry said:

"My-my, what an attractive lover I have, even though he does look like something akin to a goldfish right now"

Voldemort gave him his death glare while making a long list of ways to 'torture' him later, it was going to be a fun night...

Tbc...

* * *

I know I didn't include the big reveal just yet but this chapter was going on long enough so chapter 4 will be up either later tonight or tomorow, it depends how sleepy I am lol

**Chapter 4: **Harry is revealed to the death-eaters as Corvus and proceeds to go on a raid with his lover.

Until next time,

Adieu,

LunarGodess


End file.
